1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including an exterior portion that opens and closes when an internal mechanism for image formation is taken outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as printers and copy machines, an internal mechanism can be taken out from the apparatus to clear a paper jam inside, or for maintenance or replacement of the internal mechanism.
To be more specific, such an image forming apparatus includes an exterior portion that is openably provided. Opening the exterior portion exposes the internal mechanism.
With the recent downsizing or the like of the image forming apparatuses, it is becoming difficult to secure a space which allows the exterior portion to be opened and closed.
For example, in an image forming apparatus where a scanner is provided above a paper discharge tray portion, it is not possible to secure a space for opening/closing an exterior portion because the scanner is an obstacle to that.
Therefore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, First Publication No. 2007-228569 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, First Publication No. 2006-126406 propose a method of connecting a scanner portion to a main unit of an image forming apparatus via a hinge portion so as to be openable with respect to the main unit.
According to such a method, the scanner portion is opened in the upper direction, to thereby make it possible to secure a space for opening/closing the exterior portion.
However, the scanner portion is a heavy load. Therefore, the method of the above patent documents has a problem of placing a heavy burden on the user when the scanner portion is opened/closed. Furthermore, when the scanner portion is opened/closed, a strong force also acts on the hinge portion. This poses another problem of requiring additional measures such as enhancing strength of the hinge portion.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the aforementioned problems, and has an object to reduce the size of a space for opening/closing an exterior portion and also to facilitate opening/closing of the exterior portion.